Coby Cua
Jacob Andrew Cua (AKA Coby Cua) is a student of Dahlia 2015. His previous section was I- Sapphire. Coby is quite known as a traveler. This may have began back when Coby introduced himself to the class, stating he "likes to travel". When asked to choose an animal that most represented him, he chose a seagull, because seagulls fly around a lot, and they've seen a lot of places. Coby has also shown interest in anime, video games and the like. A notable one would be his interest in Kirby. I mean, he has a Kirby hat. Come on. Abilities These are some of the Abilities or Traits of Coby EP1C PAYYYNT SK1LLZ Like Terezia, Coby has shown that he is also artistic. Coby has made several works using Paint, and they often feature Kirby. These works often end up as his profile pictures on Facebook. Also, Coby can also be seen drawing things on his notebooks or other papers. In fact, Coby even has art stuff. He has a whole case of colored markers, pencils, and stuff. Coby's motto when it comes to art? "LEAVE NO WORK UNCOLORED." The Traveler Coby is known mostly for his travelling. It could be said that he's been everywhere: Beijing to Shanghai, Paris to Barcelona, straight to LA, New York, Arizona, and Canada. Daaance the night away, live your life and stay young on the floor~ Not much know though but in reality he experiences intense motion sickness when in airplanes but this doesn't stop him from going to many different places. Places Coby has actually been to: In the Philippines: Baguio, Bicol, Bohol, Boracay, Palawan, Laguna, Batangas, Rizal, your Mom In Asia: Beijing, Shanghai, Hong Kong In Europe: Paris, Barcelona In North America: California, Arizona, Illinois, New York, New Jersey, Washington D.C., Niagara Falls US side, Narnia. The "Hand Flutter" Coby is known for his notable "Hand Flutter", which is evident when he talks about stuff. It is very significant with his persona. Unlike Rav, his hand motions are quicker, and less swaying. Seriousness in Trivial Things Coby is usually very serious and committed to very trivial matters or things. This is either due to him actually liking the thing or to spite other people with it. "Personas" Coby puts on a "persona" in certain situations that would be best for him. A persona is defined as the mask or façade presented to satisfy the demands of the situation or the environment and not representing the inner personality of the individual. "Double-Sidedness" Coby is usually indecisive in general things but very decisive to things he likes. Sometimes also he acts really good but sometimes he acts evil. I mean seriously, he is kind of evil behind your backs. He usually sides with AGG but he is very firm with his own beliefs even if it contradicts others. "Emotionless" When he is very tired or wants to be "conformist" he puts on an "Emotionless Persona" in which he would look very unfeeling and indifferent. Usually he actually shuts down his emotions but sometimes he just hides them. Because of this though he would look like he is not in the mood for foolishness and tomfoolery. "Happy-Toleration" Sometimes he puts on a smile or laughs to try to tolerate certain things. He puts on a face to hide that he disapproves or is affected by the thing. He just would let it slide and continue as if it didn't happen. Hobbies Here are some of Coby's hobbies. Gaming One of Coby's hobbies is to play video games; some mainstream games like the Mario series and the Pokemon series, some not so mainstream like the Kirby series of games, and some not very well known games like the Warriors series of games. He currently has a Wii, a DS, a 3DS, a Gameboy Color, a Gameboy Advance, a Gameboy Micro, a PS1, a PS2, all with an assortment of games. He also has experience in using a PS3, a PSP, a PSPgo, Xbox, and some Computer games Games The first game he ever played was Bomberman for the GB Color followed shortly by Pokemon Blue. Then on the GB Advance and Micro he played Super Mario Bros. 3 and Pokemon Emerald. As soon as he got the DS though, lots of games became available to him and just a few games of many he has played on the DS and 3DS are Pokemon Pearl, Mario Party DS, Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth, Professor Layton and the Curious Village, Super Scribblenauts, Scribblenauts Unlimited, Samurai Warriors Chronicles, Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby Squeak Squad, Mario Kart DS and 7, Pokemon Conquest, etc. On the PS systems, the games he usually plays are Samurai Warriors 2, Samurai Warriors 2 Empires, Dynasty Warriors 6, Soul Calibur 2, Sonic Heroes, etc. The games he usually plays on the Wii are Mario Party 8, Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2, Kirby's Epic Yarn, Mario Kart Wii, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, etc. Clearly he has a lot of games. He is also very interested in the computer game called "Touhou", it is a Danmaku or a "Bullet Curtain" genre game. He says his favorite game currently is Kirby's Epic Yarn. Gamemaker Usually when he is bored, he thinks up characters, story and game mechanics for a video game that doesn't exist, usually going very detailed with it. Some of these items maybe found in some of his notebooks. One of these games is supposedly a "Hack and Slash-RPG hybrid" themed around tarot cards. LPs Ever since his childhood, Coby was very used to watching other people play games. Nowadays, this is personified in his watching of gaming videos called "Let's Plays" or "LPs". A simple meaning for Let's Plays is "a video game walkthrough with commentary of the person playing it". About 3 years ago, he discovered a Let's Play made by "CrystalStarStudio", a collaboration channel of 7 different Let's Players and from those people, he discovered more and more Let's Players, gaining more and losing interest in some. Currently, the Let's Players Coby favors watching are: Nakateleeli, ChimneySwift11, WiiRikeToPray, MadameWario, NintendoCapriSun, and BikdipOnABus, but there are a lot more he has watched at least 1 full LP. Tarot Last Year Coby found a Spanish-English Tarot Deck in one of his bookshelves. This was also about the time when he was watching LPs of Persona games which use Tarot. He was very interested and started learning about the major arcana cards. Using the instructions of the deck he learned to read tarot. His favorite major arcana card is IX-The Hermit. IceMirrorKirby This is his username usually in accounts where would not need to place his real name on. Other usernames he would use is usually a variation of the part "IceMirror" like IcyMirror, FrozenShards, and ReflectDaIce. This is not to be confused as a Persona, it is not a facade, it is not a personality. This can be shortened to IMK. Origin The name was coined because his two favorite copy abilities of Kirby were Ice and Mirror and he was exposed to the game Kirby 64 in which you combine powers. Using these elements he combined the two powers then just added Kirby to it. Variations The first design was the picture above where he has the Ice hat and the Mirror rod. This was changed to him having the Mirror jester hat and the Mirror rod but having powers "Icy" in nature where he can breathe ice and create frost and snow with the Mirror rod. Recently Coby tried to make a "human version" of IMK to try and better his MS Paint skills. Abilities * Summoning of mirrors, glass, ice, snow, frost, and the like through the Mirror Rod. * Ice Breath * Creation of Ice Wings and Mirror Teleporters * Ultimate weapon is a combination of two ultimate weapons in Kirby games, the Triple Star Rod. Quotes * "Umm... I'm Coby, and I like to travel." - Coby introducing himself to Dahlia for the 1st time. * "We are all strangers in this world but because of our little connections we have, we are not strangers to each other at the same time." - Coby in his Impromptu Monologue not making sense in what he is saying. * "Conyo" statements Category:Students Category:Male Students Category:Externs